


【虫神秘】《好事之徒》番外合集

by luminol44



Series: summer affair [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 《好事之徒》与《逃离梦境》背景之下的番外合集1-Dazzle Night 上下3-System Error4-Phantom Pain5-拉夫特往事6-糖果恶作剧-上下8-归处





	1. Dazzle night-上

**Author's Note:**

> 严重自捏，混乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得23岁，昆汀目前没在搞事，两人处于和解之后无名有实的陪伴关系。  
昆汀邀请彼得去看他的工作现场，一点日常和pwp

昆汀最后还是拒绝了彼得早起去干点什么的邀请，他还是更愿意熬夜。  
其实彼得也不喜欢早起，于是他们在某个周日睡到了几乎中午，反而是昆汀突然翻身坐了起来。彼得也被他的动作吵醒，迷迷瞪瞪地看着他抓起自己放在床头的手机然后骂了一句。  
刚醒来的彼得眼睛还没揉开，声音也黏黏糊糊地问他怎么了。  
“有个活动要参加，差点忘了。”  
昆汀顺手帮他拉了下被他睡得蹭到胸口的T恤，起身开始洗漱。  
“活动？”  
昆汀一边刷牙一边拿起彼得的手机点了几下，然后将一个正在打开的页面丢给了他。

是一个酒吧开业all night party宣传页面，彼得在合作方一栏看到了昆汀现在团队的名字。  
“你们现在还做这个？”  
“好像是那群家伙中谁的朋友拜托的，说是怎么都推不掉。”昆汀嘴里还含着牙膏泡沫，一边说一边漱了漱口。  
“这是什么健身爱好者俱乐部吗？”  
彼得随意往下刷着，发现海报上都是壮硕的裸男。  
昆汀刚洗完脸，从卫生间探出头来给了彼得一个你是不是傻的眼神。  
“你再往下看。”  
“哇哦……”  
重磅嘉宾是几名浓妆艳抹的drag queen。  
“所以这是个……”  
“gay吧。”昆汀报出了答案。  
“哦、哦。”彼得背过身去偷偷开始检索老板的名字。“这活动不是晚上九点才开始吗，你现在就要过去？”  
“Kid，这是工作，要排练的。”  
“那你晚上能回来？”彼得的问题脱口而出，又想起他们之间通常并不会确认彼此的行程，“我是说第三街区新开的那家中餐馆，你说想去尝尝的。”  
“不，估计明天才能回来吧。”  
彼得已经将海报上出现的名字都搜了个遍，甚至开始查看他们的ins主页了，基本都是半裸肌肉男配上迷幻灯光的图片上打着“今晚等你❤️”或者“嗨翻整夜”之类的文字。  
接着彼得就听到了电动剃须刀的声音，昆汀出门见人的时候总能打扮得颇为精致，而现在彼得知道要是没事他能什么都不打理。有次他甚至看到过挂着黑眼圈胡子快打结的昆汀，不过第二天又奇迹般地变成了优雅体面的模样。

昆汀将自己的胡子修得很短，抹好头发，满意地摸了一下自己的下巴，出来却发现彼得还坐在床上呆呆地看着手机。  
“你今天没事？还没睡醒？”  
彼得甚至好像被昆汀的声音吓了一跳。  
“没、没什么事，就是惯例那些。”  
昆汀知道他说的是巡街那些事便没往心里去，接着拉开衣柜，拿出两枚装饰戒指，戴上了手表，换上了一件黑色V领贴身的针织衫，准备在外面随便套间休闲西装就可以出门了。  
“那件高领的比较好，”彼得不知道怎么就以无声的方式瞬移到了昆汀身后，“天挺凉了。”  
你一个柜子里几乎只有格子衬衫的彼得·帕克居然要指导我穿衣？  
昆汀在转身开嘲讽之前突然想到了什么，没理彼得的建议，套上了外套。

“现在再换高领，头发还得重新弄。”  
“哦……”

昆汀拿出一双擦得锃亮的黑色光面皮鞋，想了想又换成了深孔雀蓝有布洛克花纹的。他不用回头都能用余光看到彼得正站在他身后，一脸欲言又止的样子。他穿好鞋打开门，漫不经心地说了一句，  
“你要没事晚上带你去见见世面？别穿你那土黄色的格子衬衫就行。地址我想你知道了，到了联系我。”

昆汀看了眼点头如捣蒜的彼得，出了门。

——※——

彼得在十点半多到达了指定的地址，他记得宣传海报上说十一点有个表演。昆汀没接他的电话，他只能发了条消息然后在外面又溜了一圈，看到还有不少人聚在门口呼朋引伴。  
他也不是第一次来这种地方了，21岁的时候他曾经想尝试证明一下自己到底喜欢哪一边，结局只能说男性他也不讨厌，但总是兴趣缺缺没约到最后就走了。  
不一会儿彼得终于在正门见到了昆汀，由他领着穿过人群，进到了里面音量爆炸的空间。或许敏感的听力让彼得有些难受得皱起了眉头，昆汀捂着他的耳朵将他带到了二楼稍微安静一些的地方，几个人凑上来问昆汀带来的这个pretty boy是谁。  
“是我侄子，还没成年呢。”昆汀说着将桌上的一杯可乐推给彼得。  
“您忘了，我上个月过生日已经成年了，昆汀叔叔。”彼得顺着他的话，最后两个字音咬得特别重，接过了对面男性递过来的一杯橙蓝粉交错的饮料就喝了一口，彼得在今天的搜索名单上见过这个人。  
饮料比可乐还甜，彼得叫不出名字，但是也不至于分不清里面的酒精浓度并不低。  
昆汀微笑着看着他，心想你个傻子怕是不要命了。  
“哦，是我忘了，既然如此，你们帮我带他去玩玩吧。”

说着彼得就被好几个人直接推推拉拉的丢进了舞池里。  
旁边的高台上有几个穿着紧身短裤的猛男围着钢管在扭动着健壮的身躯，展示油亮的肌肉。夜还不深，否则这里赤裸的人估计要多一半，台上估计也不只是请来的舞者了。而已经隐约可见吧台附近已经有人互相摸得忘我，甚至亲了起来。  
彼得不知道被谁撒了一把金粉，有人凑上来借跳舞的动作蹭着彼得的手臂，在他耳边问他叫什么。  
彼得抬头找了一下，看到昆汀靠在二楼的栏杆上，也许是在和身边的人说这话，也许是在看着自己，可灯光太昏暗看不清他的表情。  
彼得一开始没有理那人，他想上楼去，结果对方拉住他加大音量又问了一遍，为了保住自己的鼓膜，彼得随口诌了个名字。  
还好这场试炼并没有持续多久，十一点的钟声敲响，突然灯光一黑，电子舞曲变成了圣歌，聚光灯都打向半空中，一个人就那么突兀地出现在半空中，没有威亚线也没有吊篮，人群也突然安静了下来。那人身上裹着白衣，金色的头发梳得高耸入云一般，脸上画着蓝色系眼影的大浓妆，表情却如同受难的圣子。  
接着飞出一群天使开始吹喇叭唱歌，不一会突然一个个开始坠落，由于太过真实，人们不禁发出惊呼让出一个个空间。天使落地却变成了一个个大活人，只是都穿得五颜六色的服装走进人群中。半空中的人也突然长出了犄角和巨大的黑色的翅膀，你甚至可以看到空中开始飘落黑色的羽毛。  
接着音乐突然一变，变成了时下流行的摇滚歌曲，灯光也随着绚烂起来。  
彼得趁着人们关注点都在天上变成粉色火烈鸟一般的人物，在突然爆发出的欢呼与歌声中终于溜回了二楼，找到昆汀身边。

昆汀已经坐回了角落里的沙发上，似乎对欣赏这场闹剧没有什么兴趣。  
“这是你们设计的？”  
音乐声越来越大，昆汀张了张嘴放弃了和彼得互吼，在手机上打了几个字。  
“甲方意见优先”

——※——

之后彼得又被几个和他年纪相近的人拉到隔壁桌，彼得不时地偷瞄昆汀，却一次也没看到他看向自己，昆汀只是挂着那熟悉的自如的微笑和身边的人凑在耳边说话，当然那人也在彼得的检索名单里。彼得自己这边也被拉着说着些什么，他没太听进去或者假装听不清，只是友善地应付着喝了几杯依旧不知名的花里胡哨的饮料。  
直到两个男孩子拉着反应有些开始变得迟缓的彼得准备往三楼走时，昆汀突然神不知鬼不觉地出现在楼梯口，将彼得一把揽到了自己怀里。  
昆汀依旧温柔地垂着眼睛，但是对着陌生的男孩做了个no的手势，大概说着什么我侄子明天还有事我该送他回去了，不然我兄弟得打死我之类的鬼话。  
一边用只有彼得听得到的声音说，“你知不知道楼上是干什么的，你要是知道还想上去可以现在就给我滚开。”  
这下彼得不知道也知道了，他看到那两个男孩儿还不放弃，甚至摸上昆汀的胸口试图邀请昆汀一起，他一瞬间有点害怕昆汀真的会接受他们的邀请，干脆假装真的喝醉了，整个人都挂到了昆汀身上挡开男孩的手，把脸埋到昆汀颈窝，嘴里喃喃地叫着叔叔。  
昆汀感觉彼得喷在自己脖子上的酒气已经可以点火了，环住他的腰扶着他的脑袋故意凑到他耳边说着些别担心，我们马上回家之类的话给对面的人看。  
两个年轻的男孩互相看了一眼，还算识相地退下，临走前大概说了句自己的人就看好别浪费大家时间之类的。  
彼得几乎就那样呈一种树懒的姿势挂在昆汀身上，看他和合作伙伴打了招呼说要先走一步，时不时还要假装安抚彼得的样子来推脱对方邀请他再玩一会的请求。  
昆汀把这个大型蜘蛛挂件领出大门口之后，拍了拍他的后腰，彼得也就自动地把自己从昆汀身上剥了下来。  
“幸好你来了，不然真的后半夜都脱不了身。”  
彼得和昆汀一起站在路口吹了会冷风，心想你果然又是利用我。

其实昆汀喝得比较多，或者说他没有彼得那么好的代谢能力，在彼得看不见的衣服之下他的身体已经被蒸得发红。  
现在轮到他贴到了彼得身上，勾着他的脖子将炙热的气息吹进彼得的耳朵里。  
“快带我回去吧。”  
“你醉了，或许我们可以散散步？这天挺舒服的。”  
也许是因为刚才那些金粉，彼得在黑夜下也像披着闪烁的星星。  
昆汀叹了一口气，摆出一份失望的表情，  
“看来你想让我现在就把你的裤子扒下来，你看那边的巷子合适吗。”


	2. Dazzle Night-下

彼得下意识地按住了自己的裤子，换来昆汀从鼻子里发出的一声嘲笑。  
这让彼得一瞬间真的想要把他拖进小巷里，他甚至已经可以想到昆汀的背被粗糙的砖墙磨破皮的样子。不过考虑到那次他拒绝昆汀之后他们已经快两周没做了，他不想这么潦草地解决。他把这个想法坦诚地告诉昆汀，接着看到昆汀反而染红了耳朵。  
心情好起来的彼得快速地亲了下那红得发烫的耳朵，在确认了几次昆汀没有醉到会随时吐出来之后，彼得邀请他进行一次蜘蛛侠专属的空中之旅。

“该死的。”  
正在飞荡的彼得突然骂了一声并加快了速度，同时将昆汀搂得更紧了一点，接着找了个最近的屋顶停了下来。  
“抱歉……但是……现代博物馆那边似乎发生了点事件，我想我得去看看……”  
彼得吞吞吐吐的。  
即便大半夜的蜘蛛侠抱着一个成年男性在纽约上空兜风也不是什么常见的事，可更不能是一个普通人这么做。彼得换上蜘蛛服之后习惯性地打开了信息台，虽然还不能确定危险等级是多少，但是穿上这恼人的紧身衣，他没法忽视他的责任。  
昆汀倒是没有多说什么，只是指着隔壁更高的一栋楼让彼得带他上去。  
彼得犹豫了一下，问这里不行吗，昆汀看着蜘蛛侠眯着的目镜似乎在说我怎么感觉你要跳下去。  
“我保证你回来的时候我还是个活人，也不会缺胳膊少腿，只要你还愿意回来。”  
“好吧，给我五分钟。”

结果彼得过了二十分钟也没回来，昆汀不知道看了多少次表，开始后悔上到了这样一栋大厦楼顶，如果彼得不回来，没准他不跳下去的话真的今晚都没法离开这里，或者明天早上还要和保安解释自己是怎么上来的。但更多的，其实是担心彼得那边是不是出了什么事，而自己却切实的无能为力。  
在指针终于快要走过半个钟的时候，昆汀终于看到一个身影翻了上来，轻盈落地。  
“对不起，好像比想象的要棘手一点，不过都解决了。”  
他本以为昆汀会半开玩笑地抱怨几句，或者真的生气，甚至已经准备开始跟他叙述刚才的状况。而昆汀却没说什么，只是靠在栏杆上，彼得也一跳蹲了上去，顺着昆汀的目光看着这个他熟悉的城市。  
“话说spider-man号的搭乘体验如何？”彼得看他一直不说话，怕他是不是被晃得难受。  
“那句话怎么说来着，你怎么那么熟练？”  
“呃……救人，或者抓人什么的，总之还挺经常带人的。不过像你这样第一次也没叫的人还挺少的。”  
昆汀笑了笑，锤了一下彼得。  
“就是觉得，原来这就是你眼中的纽约啊。话说我从来没上到过这么高的地方，今天真是一次性看了个够。”  
昆汀没有和彼得说，他其实并不太喜欢高处。  
“抱歉……”彼得摸了摸鼻子，不好意思承认他其实是太急于回来所以有些失误反而延长了时间。  
“你又没做错什么为什么总是道歉，纽约市民感谢你，如果我也有那个资格的话。 ”昆汀终于将视线从这个不夜城中挪开，看向身边的彼得，“而且你不是回来了嘛。”

“快带我回家吧。”  
昆汀又说了一次。

――※――

昆汀本以为在天台吹了那么久的冷风，自己应该早就完全冷静下来了，可一进门他还是急不可耐地就把彼得压到了墙上，将他的面罩掀开一角吻了上去。甚至有些用力过猛地碰到了彼得的牙齿。  
不过很快两人便熟练地加深了这个吻，昆汀的外套也已经被丢到了地上，手表和戒指叮铃哐当地都被卸了去。  
换气的间隙昆汀脱掉了他那件贴身的上衣，彼得也扯掉了面罩，直接蹲下身在昆汀的小腹上蹭了几下。  
“让我先去洗个澡，别人的香水味太重了”昆汀推着彼得的肩膀。  
“我不介意。”  
彼得好像要证明自己说的话一般，解开了昆汀的外裤，将口鼻都贴上了那隆起的部分，一边用手抚摸着，一边隔着内裤就舔了起来。  
昆汀倒吸了一口气，他几乎这就要完全硬起来了。  
“我介意，”他用力将彼得拉了起来，回应了彼得凑上来要接吻的姿势，“我快要闻不到你的味道了。”  
彼得不知道自己到底是什么味道，但这个理由让他无法拒绝。  
脱出彼得手臂的昆汀先是快步走到酒柜前拿出威士忌又猛灌了自己两口，然后留下身后的彼得冲进了浴室。动作快得彼得听见水声才反应过来，没多犹豫他也脱掉了自己的蜘蛛服跟了进去。

浴室里昆汀身上已经打满了白色的泡沫，彼得想要取下花洒帮他冲掉，还没碰到花洒就被昆汀直接带着泡沫贴了上来。昆汀又挤了一点浴液揉出泡沫后抹在了彼得身上，不只是用手掌，他几乎是用自己手臂，胸口和大腿一起，将两人之间挤满了泡沫。昆汀的体温似乎总是高一些，他不断向彼得压近，翘起的乳头从白色的泡沫中探了出来，一下下地压在彼得的胸膛上，偶尔和彼得的互相摩擦，这让两人都不禁发出低吟。彼得被昆汀推得差点滑倒，还好仅剩的一点蜘蛛感应让他找到了平衡，同时也被挤到了瓷砖墙上，并尝到了昆汀嘴里的酒味。  
尽职的花洒默默地冲掉了两人身上的泡沫，可却没有人去停掉它。昆汀在流水中贴着彼得的身体滑下，然后将他的性器含进了嘴里。年轻人的下身很快就打起了精神，可以说他们都等很久了。  
昆汀嘴里的温度出奇地高，表面有些粗糙却又无比柔软的舌头仔细地舔遍整个柱身，又将它稍微抬起一些，蹭在自己的脸上，然后含住了下面的囊袋。彼得感觉昆汀齐短的胡子像小刷子一样在自己的腿间摩擦，挠得他全身发痒，要不是背靠着冰凉的瓷砖他几乎要软了腰，却还是忍不住将手指伸进昆汀湿透了的头发，跟随那吞吐的动作。看到流水让昆汀不能好好呼吸，彼得努力伸出手关掉了水流。  
“说实话，我可能最近才开始习惯你的尺寸。我真的好奇是不是有超能力的这话儿也都会被加强。”  
昆汀在换气的间隙突然说了这么一句。然后又给彼得送上了一次深喉，昆汀嘴里被刺激得分泌出大量的唾液，随着彼得的退出从昆汀的嘴角边溢了出来，而他却完全不以为意，只是再次整个都吞了进去。安静下来的浴室里能清晰地听到顶弄到喉管深处又退出时唾液与空气搅动发出的声音，  
“你不会想知道别人是不是的，还有……你不、用这……样……”  
彼得吸着气，拼命压抑着想要将昆汀的头扣死在自己下身上的想法。至少以他的技术，试图将整个勃起的阴茎送进去的时候还是会有呕吐感，他也见过昆汀呛得要吐出肺似的样子。  
“可他喜欢不是吗？”昆汀将彼得的吐了只来，让它晃动着拍打在自己伸出的舌头上，然后轻轻亲吻了一下前端，似乎很满意它在自己的服务下开始涨得紫红，“现在我和这位小朋友也挺熟的了，我知道他不会过分的。”  
彼得的脸红得发烫，却又几乎要被昆汀的说法逗笑了，为了不破坏气氛，他还是把昆汀拉起来交换了一个吻。昆汀嘴里也许是自己的味道，但至少现在他们身上都没任何别人的味道了。  
两人几乎同时去拿和沐浴液洗发水放在一起的润滑剂，别问他们为什么有这东西在这儿，之前差点厨房客厅甚至玄关都要被放上一罐。  
彼得慢慢地将黏答答的一指送了进去，还没来得及感叹里面的柔软，就感觉昆汀也性急地自己跟着伸入了两指，尚未习惯的穴口瞬间被挤满，昆汀有些难耐地用脸颊来回蹭着彼得。  
彼得感觉他又想快进，却也不能说出什么，只能安抚地亲吻着他的脖子，告诉自己别被带乱节奏。  
之前昆汀已经见识过彼得坐怀不乱的本事，知道除非彼得认为合适，自己是不能得到他的小朋友了，却还是不死心的再一次握住彼得的开始上下摩擦。  
“可以了，真的……”昆汀故意贴在彼得的胸腔说着，感受共鸣带来的震动。  
这震动也敲得彼得心头痒了起来，他又挤进一指，轻车熟路地找到那个地方故意不知轻重地按了几下，满意地看到昆汀同样勃起的阴茎因为这颤抖了几下。  
彼得让昆汀转过身去，挤出大量黏腻的液体洒在昆汀后穴周围，然后一点点用拇指推了进去，接着握着自己的粗暴地抹上大量的粘液，终于是狠狠地顶了进去。托之前耐心开拓的福，这一下就几乎完全没入，彼得也不再客气地抽插起来。  
昆汀扶着墙，咬着自己的唇皱起眉头却又忍不住勾起了嘴角，主动向后摇晃着腰部加大着抽送的幅度。  
有些久违的两人都没太多保留，彼得感觉每次进入里面都反而收得更紧，像是催着逼着他加快动作。  
整个浴室里只剩下过量的粘液被不停搅动的声音和低沉的呻吟，直到彼得重重地碾过那令人尖叫的一点。

“两次。”  
“什么？”  
昆汀的语气有些凶狠，颇有种这情况下你他妈的不要和我说话的气势。  
不然我怕是命都能许给你。  
“让你……射两次，时机……你说了算。”  
彼得虽然嘴上这么说着，摆动的腰部却根本没有停下在等昆汀的号令。  
几乎已经临界的昆汀哪里顾得上规划性，拉着彼得的手一起慰藉着自己的性器，前后夹击的刺激很快就让他射在了墙上，绞紧的后穴也在几下撞击之后获得了那不同于人工粘液的浓浆。

两人一边胡乱地互相亲吻着，一边终于磨磨蹭蹭地擦干身子。彼得将昆汀抱了起来丢到了那张他们刚换的新床上。出门前偷懒没有收拾的床单被子，也都被委屈地都推到了角落里。  
这里原本就一张单人床，随着年龄增长脸皮也稍微厚了几分的彼得倒是不在意。只是有天再来突然发现换成了大床，彼得一时不知道是该偷偷失落那微妙的距离，还是应该高兴昆汀默认了他来过夜这事。  
不过床大一些也是好的，至少这种时候不用担心一不小心就滚下去，不要问彼得是怎么知道的。  
两人发泄过一次之后却都还没有尽兴，彼得刚爬上床就被昆汀迎上来咬住了嘴唇，接下来像是抢占城池似的互相侵占着对方所有落入眼帘的肌肤。

即便从无数枪林弹雨和刀光剑影逃出生天，彼得身上留下的每一道伤痕几乎都完美愈合了，年轻人没有一丝多余又充满力量的身体永远白皙细腻，完全看不出他曾熬过的磨难和历练。年轻的男孩可以轻易掐断他的脖颈也能单手就将他抱起，塞进他并不能将自己整个藏住的怀里。这太让人着迷了，昆汀贴在彼得胸口，不自觉地跟着他的心跳调整呼吸，虔诚地亲吻他的心脏。  
而彼得却因为昆汀的胡子不断蹭在自己心口，乳尖痒得发疼，他这里完全是被昆汀开发出来的。  
昆汀看他的胸口无意识地往上凑，故意不去理会那一点，反而只是轻咬着周围的肌肤。  
“呃嗯……！”彼得的喉咙里发出像是懊恼又像是自暴自弃地声音。  
“怎么了，poor kid，想要什么就……”  
还没等昆汀试图调戏的话说完，彼得就把他压在了身下按住了双手，一点点拨开他的手指扣了上去，然后直接咬上了昆汀的胸口。  
昆汀疼得直接叫了起来，而被咬破的地方马上又受到了软滑的舌头洗礼，不同于昆汀的欲擒故纵，彼得这种近乎执拗的爱抚又是另一种恼人的折磨。

“该死的，你就不能也照顾一下另一边？”  
要不是昆汀的手被扣得死死的，深深陷入床垫里，他还能自给自足一下。  
“听你的。”  
彼得咧嘴笑了起来，想要满足昆汀难得说出口的要求，于是终于放开了他的手。却被昆汀一下抓住了空隙，逆转了上下的位置。  
昆汀坐在彼得半硬的性器上前后摩擦，放肆地用双手揉捏着自己的胸前呻吟出声。这一幕冲击似乎有些太过于突然和刺激，彼得一时忘记了反应，只觉得下身快速得又进入了备战状态。

第二次进入之后彼得十分有耐心，除了偶尔的亲吻之外没有激烈的动作，他任由昆汀骑在他身上，撑着他的腹肌缓慢地扭动着自己的腰臀，仔细地体会进入的感觉。  
一时间两人交换的亲吻甚至比下身的动作还要浓厚。

“我想你可以当我喝醉了在胡言乱语，”昆汀抵着彼得的额头，“见鬼，我已经……开始后悔了。”  
“你说啊？”  
彼得却有些迫不及待，他往上用力顶了两下，似乎认为这样能再卸下一些昆汀的顾虑。  
“哦天呐，就是那儿……听着……嗯……对……”  
昆汀说一个词恨不得就要换两次气，彼得这才稍稍又停下了动作。  
他看到昆汀深吸了一口气。  
“我他妈的总感觉你要操到这里了。”  
昆汀抓着彼得的手，从自己的小腹滑到胸口。  
“也许单纯是因为……靠……”  
彼得随着昆汀说的话又忍不住向上顶了几下，像是在无声地问，是像这样吗？  
“太深了……有时候会痛……但是……我愿意……让你这……”  
到最后，昆汀难得坦诚的词句也都被彼得的动作给堵了回去。  
“我操你的……”彼得终于忍不住说了句脏话，“我觉得你在调教我。”  
彼得按着昆汀的腰，抱着他打开他的腿让他完全坐了下来，在原本就已经充分撑开的肠道中缓慢却有力地继续挺近，甚至顶开了他一直以为已经是尽头的地方。  
昆汀也许想说你在胡言乱语什么，明明是我被你弄得不行，或者像个老派的长辈嗔怒到你从哪里学到这些词的。但其实彼得的口出暴言他并没能听进去多少，他正紧紧地搂住彼得的脖子，一下一下地抽着气，享受因为快感与一丝疼痛而带来的不受控制的颤抖。  
“你这样会让我变得只会取悦你的身体，或者单纯是你，只考虑怎么让你无法离开我……我太想听你说这些了。”彼得的话语直接刺入了昆汀的大脑，让昆汀感觉被按进了深海，气压和温热的洋流逼得他喘不过气来，即便如此彼得也没有放过他，嘴和下身的运动却都没有停下来的意思。  
“你也当我胡言乱语吧，你要控制我的话这比疼痛恐惧什么的管用多了，你知道我很能忍，但是这……操，太棒了。”  
彼得将顶端粗大的部分卡了进去之后，他感觉里面好像有个潜伏已久的怪物，一下就扑上来将他咬住。  
而昆汀毫无征兆地突然就射了，接着整个小腹连着后穴都开始轻微痉挛，因拥抱而躲过彼得视线的脸因不断冲击大脑的快感与疼痛而扭曲。  
幸好对象是彼得，不然昆汀搂紧脖子的手劲几乎要将人绞杀，虽然彼得也正是一切的罪魁祸首，又对这一切也都甘之如饴。  
昆汀简直要被自己吓到了，这是第一次，虽然他同样勃起的阴茎一直若有似无地蹭在彼得结实分明的腹肌上，而彼得是第一个可能进到了那个或许是叫做结肠的地方的人。那让他一瞬间就疼出了眼泪，可即便如此种种快感还是不停在他体内堆积。  
但他清楚地知道，他只是因为彼得的话就射了。

彼得感受到昆汀的颤抖暂时停下了动作，张大手掌上下抚摸着昆汀的脊背并轻轻地按摩着被撑到极限的穴口，好似安抚，又好似挑逗着更多的神经。  
直到昆汀终于放弃试图用手臂绞杀彼得，一边喘着气一边舔掉了自己射到彼得下巴上的精液，表示自己缓过来了。  
“我可没说要，你个小骗子。”  
剩下的昆汀暂时还不准备告诉彼得，他才是那个被这个怪力的蜘蛛男孩的毒牙蛰入全身之后麻痹了脑子，被控制了所有感官的人。

“背后会轻松一些？”彼得再次将昆汀放倒在床上，他的动作十分轻柔，却并没有给出结束这个选项。  
昆汀在喉咙里轻轻应了一声，却还是仰躺了下来，他勾了勾手，示意彼得伏下身靠近自己，然后凑到他耳边。  
“我想你在生物课上学过，猫科动物的雄性阴茎上有倒刺，而雌性会因为疼痛的刺激而排卵。”  
说着昆汀主动地抱起了自己一边的大腿，仿佛真的像是一只大型的猫科动物，顺从又挑衅地露出自己的肚皮。  
彼得不想知道昆汀为什么要突然给自己讲动物世界，见鬼的，他根本不想在这时候想到什么排卵什么受孕之类的无稽之谈。他只觉得脑子里炸开了烟花，自己必须得用行动让昆汀彻底闭上嘴。

——※——

昆汀最后以他根本没有答应彼得那个可笑的两次规定而带着真假参半的哭腔让彼得放自己射出来。  
之后用仅剩的一丝力气努力维持着清明，只为了证明自己并没有索求过度，以保证下一次他的愿望更有一些可信度，这让他只能任由彼得发泄过后的半软性器还留在自己身体里。  
彼得趴在昆汀因呼吸沉重而不断起伏的胸口，只有这时候他不会抱怨自己的个子不够大，他还挺喜欢蜷在昆汀怀里的感觉。

直到16岁过去很久，彼得某天才突然想起来为什么当年看到昆汀几乎无暇的身体时有一丝违和，那不像他认识的大多数战士们，多少有几道刺眼又充满荣耀的疤痕。后来他才明白，那是因为彼时的昆汀并没有真正的“战斗”过。而现在的昆汀身上多了不少细小的疤痕，还有两处比较明显的。  
彼得反复地舔着昆汀肋骨上的疤，并没有太多情色的意味，只是执着得好像他有什么魔力能治愈那骇人的痕迹。这让昆汀痒得不行，早就好透的伤好像愈合期时要长出新的皮肉那般的痒。

“也许我要是能早点认识你就好了。”  
昆汀皱紧的眉头周围的皱纹也比以前更深了，彼得在资料里也见过他年轻时的样子。  
他无数次地想过，或许他可以帮那时的昆汀找到一条更好的路。  
昆汀想开口自嘲两句小孩子是不是嫌自己老了，可彼得的表情柔和又有些哀伤，昆汀甚至感觉看出了些许悲天悯人的意思。  
“算了吧，就你那蠢样，在被那变异蜘蛛咬之前我根本不会多看你一眼。”  
不同于嘴里的毒舌，昆汀轻轻地抚摸着彼得的头发。  
“而且你再小点你能对我硬起来吗？你行我也不行。”  
“你又胡说，我的意……”  
昆汀不等彼得说完就捏住了他的鼻子。

“现在这样也不是不能接受，不是吗？”

彼得看着自己的眼睛在黑夜里也亮晶晶的，依旧令人炫目，昆汀却觉得终于有了些许直视那些星光的勇气。


	3. System Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因系统错误产生的片段番外，时间大概是第二年的夏天吧。  
双商下线，总之就是故障短路了，所以我也不知道我在写个什么鬼。

在凌晨伴随着一身黏腻感醒来并不是一件令人愉悦的事情。  
昨晚，忙了一天的昆汀回到自家的街区，才发现周围大多数的屋子都一片漆黑，这明显不太自然。上个月彼得将他家里的灯换成了智能声控的，可昆汀还是不死心地从沙发的夹缝里找出失宠的遥控器，按了好几次也没反应之后，才确认是真的停电了。  
夏天还留着一点尾巴，虽然屋里会比外面阴凉一些，但是现代人习惯了空调的恩惠，还是因此有一些焦躁。昆汀想着是否要去哪里找个地方过夜，可他也忙了一天只想洗个澡早点睡觉，看来今晚只能随便凑合一下了。  
结果就是，他在凌晨三点从自己的床上醒来，虽然有一丝凉风顺着打开的阳台门吹进来，他也只穿了一条宽松的短裤入睡，醒来一摸自己脖子后背还是一身汗。  
昆汀爬起来，看到隔壁楼也还黑着，城市一隅中难得消失的灯光让屋外的月亮显得尤为清明，还没完全清醒的昆汀借着月光看到有个东西窝在他的床头。  
在尖叫之前他抓起自己还有些电量的手机扫了过去，看到了那抹眼熟的红色。  
狂跳的心还没平复，昆汀抓着自己的头发深吸了两口气。

“你来了。”

那团黑暗中的东西却一动不动，也没有回应。  
昆汀也不理他，带着还有些混沌的脑子凭感觉走向厨房，打开了冰箱。  
所幸柠檬水还没变得温吞，可昆汀还没将水咽下，就被人按在打开的冷藏室上吻了上来。汗透的后背被储藏的冷气抚得一片清凉，在两人嘴中过了一道变得有些温热的液体顺着嘴角和脖子流到了胸口。  
彼得却不厌其烦地，反复将昆汀的唇瓣周围都舔得湿漉漉的。  
昆汀并无意彻底拒绝，只是手上作势推搡了几下，却没想到居然真的把彼得推了开，而对方甚至往后踉跄了几步跌坐在地上。

“你怎么了？”

还是没有回应，昆汀抓起彼得的左手想将他拉起来，却发现他的手没有受力一般软绵绵的，几乎毫无反应，温度也明显低于自己的手心。  
彼得自己挣扎着爬了起来，坐到了餐桌旁的椅子上。  
“左半边被电麻了，现在没什么感觉。不过应该很快就能恢复。”  
“是电光人？停电也是因为他？”  
昆汀有一周多没见过彼得了，网络新闻倒是常能追踪到他，报道着又有人在给蜘蛛侠，哦不，是给这个城市找麻烦。想起自己几年前也是他们其中一员，那种感觉恍若隔世。  
彼得在黑暗中点了点头，想起来昆汀可能看不到，又嗯了一声。  
虽然眼睛已经开始逐渐习惯黑暗，昆汀还是放弃了找两个杯子倒水。他只是走到餐桌边，摸到彼得的右手，将装着柠檬水的玻璃瓶放到他手边，接着听到了吞咽液体的声音。  
“把衣服换了，早点休息吧。”  
说着便要往卧室走。  
彼得半夜出现在自己家并不是什么奇事，昆汀甚至已经习惯在他身边醒来，不论他躺下时身边有没有人。阳台的门总是不锁，也没有一扇窗户能挡住蜘蛛侠，更何况，他还有备用钥匙。

“不问我为什么这么久都没来吗。”  
“你想来的时候不就来了嘛，你也没问过我在不在不是吗？”  
昆汀偶尔也会有事外出不归，有时回家之后会看到虽然洗干净了却没有将杯把对齐的马克杯，或者没有盖紧的牙膏。

“其实我每次来都很怕，怕你不回来了，又怕你在……怕你带了别人回来。”  
“所以要是带了你会怎么样？”  
昆汀倒是第一次听彼得说这种话，想想这快一年他居然真的没想过带别人回来。  
他觉得这对话有些意思，坐回到了彼得的对面。  
“蜘蛛侠打人的话可不太好，再说普通人估计受不了，哦不过，如果你搞砸了，放心，我会帮你藏尸的。”  
昆汀听到彼得似乎被逗笑了。  
“怎么就默认我这么暴力。”  
“那怎么，你要来加入threesome吗？”  
黑暗中他们看不清彼此的表情，沉默的时候昆汀也猜不出彼得是什么反应。  
“我……不会吧，”好一会儿，彼得终于开了口，“我想我不会打扰你。”  
昆汀原以为彼得只是战后疲惫得想要撒个娇，这很常有，如果有人说甜食放在另一个胃，那么彼得就是战斗和那事儿上有两个体力槽，甚至前者可以激发后者。  
可现在这个走向不是昆汀预想的。  
“应付你就够了，你不知道自己挺缠人的吗？”昆汀想象了一下那场景，发现居然是他自己想要结束这个话题。  
“哦。”  
彼得的声音里听不出任何波动，没有年少时随便被调戏几句就藏不住的窘迫，也没有雄性被夸赞能力时厚脸皮的骄傲。  
“可你从来没找过我，也没问过我什么时候来。”  
怎么又绕回来了。  
“如果我消失了，你会找我吗？会难过吗？还是会高兴？”  
“好问题，也许亲手让你消失比较让我高兴。”  
“你永远不正面回答我的问题。”  
昆汀想说我现在就难过得要命，看不到这个死小鬼的表情居然似乎就失去了感知他情绪的能力，自己怎么从来不知道，这个说话常常情绪过于高涨的年轻人在语调平淡的时候如此不好琢磨。

语言中隐藏的意义在溢出，却又如此贫瘠无力。

要是彼得消失了？见鬼的昆汀几乎一有空就在考虑这个问题。  
可他给自己的答案只是：  
不。  
如果彼得存世却不想再见他，他不会再去找彼得。但他知道这绝对不是彼得想听到的答案，即便题干中的设定是彼得自己离开。  
若是另一种意义上的消失于世，他难以形容自己对这个假设的抗拒。

“你为什么不像以前那样骗我了呢？这对你来说很简单不是吗？你知道我想听什么。你已经无所谓了吧，我没什么你想要的了。我在或不在，世界上没有人在乎彼得·帕克，没有人在等我回家。”

“我知道我在无理取闹，可你连这都不阻止我。”  
昆汀觉得自己听错了，彼得似乎在呜咽，他起身想靠近彼得，确认自己的猜测。

而下一秒，随着打翻玻璃瓶的声音，房间里突然亮了起来。  
加班加点的工人们终于修好了电路，人工的光束好像清晨射入森林里的第一缕阳光，让万物复苏。即便是在半夜，窗外也突然传来人们细碎的谈话声和邻居家宠物狗欢快的叫声。

昆汀这才看到彼得身上的战服破烂不堪，还有一些焦黑的痕迹。  
彼得红着眼睛，可昆汀并不能百分百确认那是因为他刚才用自己沾满尘土的手揉了眼睛还是因为别的什么。

或许他们还是在原地踏步，谁都不愿意先提条件。  
于是昆汀对自己说，如果面前的男孩流下哪怕是一滴眼泪，那么自己会不计较他将闻到自己满身汗味，也不在乎自己身上会沾满他战服上的不明污渍地去将他抱紧。自己会低头亲吻他此时过于严肃的眉毛，在他耳边将他想听的一切都告诉他。  
我确实别无所求，只是想要你，我一直在等你回来。

他们之间没有人会计较这句话里有万分之几的真实。

可彼得看着光愣了几秒后便收起了情绪，拖着自己那条半麻的腿站了起来，说了声“我用下浴室，抱歉可能会弄脏你的地毯。”  
接着便只留下一个背影。

——※——

昆汀打开空调躺回床上，自动地让出一半的位置之后很快又睡着了，或许远不及彼得，但是他身上也积累着作为普通人的疲惫。  
也许是仗着伟大的现代文明终于让屋内的温度降了下来，昆汀再次迷迷糊糊醒来的时候感觉彼得面对面地贴近了自己，他也习惯地将手搭了过去。

第二天早上醒来的时候，打翻水的地方早就没有了痕迹，空气中只有咖啡味和培根的焦香，彼得挥了挥自己的左手表示，你看，完全恢复了，脸上挂着属于他的满分笑容。  
之后他们各自出门，依然没有人问下次见面会是什么时候。

——※——

“你好，彼得，早上好。”  
“早上好，卡伦。”  
“你还好吗？昨天我在下线之前检测到你的体温一直低于常规温度，我想提醒你来着可你把我静音了。”  
“哦，抱歉，我是说谢谢，已经没事了。倒是你，希望高压电没有影响你的功能？”  
“我设有自动修复系统，虽然我想你愿意了解其中原理，但是基本上就和电脑重启之后就能修复一定的系统错误一样。”  
“你真棒，我想我也只是重启了一下，低温也好麻痹也好，还有……总之那些都只是系统错误而已。”  
“可是据我所知，人体并不……”  
“嘿，卡伦，抱歉，你还是暂时静音吧。”


	4. Phantom Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次在病房的对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎78起名瞎78乱写系列，接《System error》  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC我是认真的

护士查看完各项数值，环视了一下夜间的病房，关灯走了出去。脚步声渐渐远去之后，单人病房中只剩下仪器平稳的声音和规律的呼吸声。  
“探视时间早就结束了，贝克先生。”躺在病床上一直闭着眼睛的彼得突然缓缓开口，声音有些小，却还算清晰有力。“现在是好孩子该睡觉的时间了，明天赶早吧。”  
彼得睁开一边眼睛瞄了一下边上，没有任何的人影与动静。  
“我知道你在那里，我知……”彼得说着咳了一声，好像有些艰难地挪动了一下身子给自己换了个舒服一些的姿势。  
“好吧，或许你不在，只是我的感应又坏掉了。”  
“毕竟我经常有错觉你就在那里。一个人的时候，那让我安心。你知道吗，就像想到小时候的抱抱熊一样。哦，对了，可是我并没有过一只，只是去同学家玩的时候见过而已，我偷偷抱了它几下，有香香的草莓甜味儿。呃其实我并没有很喜欢草莓，它也不属于我。”彼得自己干笑了两声，“而你想我消失，可我居然会因为你而感到安心。”  
“天呐，没想到我居然这么记仇，这都过去多少年了。”  
彼得对着空气说着话，却带着浅浅的笑容。停顿了一会儿之后，突然又开了口。  
“不过你今天救了我，我们以后算是扯平了吧。”  
病房内侧的窗帘边突然开始闪烁起几个光点，褪下伪装之后，从空无一人的地方突然走出来一个男人。  
“我可没有救你。”  
“是是是，您就是正巧经过蜘蛛侠大战章鱼博士的现场，感叹蜘蛛侠如此身手不凡，忍不住放出了一个正好同等大小的幻影。接着还想到让奥托博士去追一个幻影一定很有意思，才不是因为他马上就要刺穿我的胸膛了是吧。我有机会从背后卸掉他的控制装置也不是因为那个假蜘蛛侠故意将博士引到了死路，只是正好想去那里视察城市基础建设而已，我懂的。”  
“刚才护士不是和你说需要静养吗，你话太多了。”  
“护士姐姐还说夜间除了家属不能留下过夜呢。”  
彼得往床的另一边蹭了一点，留出了一些空间让昆汀坐了下来。  
“你没有接我电话。”  
“哦，天呐，我们现在说这个？话说你话题转得比你前天买的俄国面包还要硬。”  
“说到面包，‘怎么会有人喜欢吃那种东西，你的牙还好吗？’，哦，还附了图。”黑暗的病房里突然亮起手机屏幕的亮光，昆汀对着手机念了起来。“一睡醒就看到几十条这种消息真的是很美好的体验。”  
“停停停，一点儿也不硬，忘了那些好吗？”  
彼得想去抢昆汀的手机，居然被他站起身躲开了。可惜他现在手腕上没戴蛛网发射器。

我知道我做的焗肉丸并不好吃，可是你做的鱼汤也发挥很不稳定。  
我希望你可以留下那些冰箱贴，马上就可以集齐纽约所有街区的款式了。  
每天洗浴巾真的有、必、要、吗？  
话说你的洗发水真的好用，我以前怎么没发现过那个牌子。  
话说我真的不希望再有人破坏城市了。  
哦，也包括你，曾经。  
为什么我永远不能完全阻止这些？  
为什么总有人在我面前受伤？  
为什么我没能救他们？  
尽力了就真的够了吗？  
以前不管什么情况都不想死，你说现在怎么就变了呢？  
也许是比那可怕的事太多了  
这一切到底什么时候能够结束？  
或许就在今天了？  
你说过你不关我的事，现在还是吗？  
那也好。  
……

无论什么内容，昆汀都不咸不淡地一条条念着。直到他突然骂了一句，吓得彼得突然坐了起来。  
“‘你最喜欢却找不到的那张唱片是被我带回家听了，可是不小心被我弄坏了，对不起’。你是说真的？”  
“我回去就让伊迪斯把它们都删了。”彼得捂住自己的眼睛发出哀嚎。  
“删了你也得赔我的唱片，除非你能删除记忆。以及你的‘遗言’还真够特殊的？”  
“这不是……我可一点儿没想自杀，真的。”  
“就只是明知对方布好了专门针对你的陷阱，而你根本想不出对策却还是一个人冲了进去？”  
“……我不得不去。”  
“所以你想过以生命为代价，你害怕活下来的是你而牺牲了别人。”  
昆汀站在床边，低头死死地盯着彼得，彼得的眼皮有些肿，无力地半耷拉着，却也回看着他。  
这次似乎是说中了，彼得不再反驳。  
“那是我的责任。”  
“你是搞错了什么？活下去救更多的人才是你的责任，活在痛苦和自责中才是你是宿命。”  
“你现在来和我谈什么见鬼的超级英雄的责任和宿命？你是失忆了还是真的以为可以修改删除我的记忆了？”  
彼得说的有些激动，似乎是扯到了伤口，在黑夜里嘶嘶地吸着气。  
昆汀却突然坐回了床边，双手撑着两侧，俯身给彼得了一个吻。  
“我以为我们在吵架？”彼得嘴上这么说着，却在昆汀起身的时候跟了上去，一把扯掉了插在自己手背上的管子，按住昆汀的后颈将他压了回来。  
再次分开是一段时间之后的事，直到两人都有些喘了。  
“来医院真的太大惊小怪了吧，其实药物速度还比不上我自己恢复的速度。我自己回家睡两天就行了，每次都是这样的。”  
“哦？这么说可以看到你受伤痛苦的样子了？那下次可务必要叫上我，我一定去。”  
“我不想让你看到我这样，万一你又给我来一枪怎么办。”彼得转开了眼睛，试图开了个玩笑。  
“除非你真的自己放弃你自己了，我不介意废品回收一下。”  
彼得笑了起来，似乎又扯到了伤口。一边笑一边倒吸着气。  
“不过唱片你还是得赔，你想要你的那些可笑的冰箱贴有全尸就得自己看住他们，它们和我家的风格太不搭了。”  
昆汀站起身，理了理衣服走向了门边。  
“你怎么出去？”  
“我有办法。”  
“他们应该明天就会放我走了。”  
“我会来接你回去的，偶尔体验一下坐在车内而不是扒车顶如何？蜘蛛侠先生。”  
“听起来不错，不过纽约的大塞车我可是见太多了，你可得早点出门。”  
“是啊，也许等我来你都痊愈了。”  
“那可真是糟糕，你应该趁现在在我伤口上再撒把盐或者辣椒油什么的，或者直接再捅一刀。话说这次手臂上这道应该还挺深的。”  
昆汀听他说着真的又走了回来，卷起了他的病号服袖子撕掉了渗着血的纱布，看到结实的小臂外侧有一道已经开始结疤的伤痕。应该是抵挡攻击的时候被割伤的。  
昆汀借着走廊的灯光端详了一会儿那道伤，扣住彼得的手指抬起他的手臂在伤口旁靠近手肘的位置重重地咬了一口，直到尝到了血腥味。  
“操你的，你要我怎么和做检查的医生解释？那里我自己也咬不到啊？”  
明明甩开昆汀对他来说轻而易举。  
昆汀放开他的手，满意地舔了舔伤口，又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“明天见吧，虽然已经是今天了。”  
说着昆汀终于离开了病房。


	5. 拉夫特往事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短打/瞎写/莫名其妙/废稿再利用/无意义的背景补完  
前情提要：按照我心血来潮设定，在彼得19岁左右的时候还和神秘客打过一次；拉夫特就是复联世界里的阿卡姆（？

不出意外的话，应该没人会告诉彼得，也就是目前的蜘蛛侠本人，在拉夫特里有个“蜘蛛侠研究会”。  
当然这不是正式的名称，后来的参加者们更愿意叫自己Sinister……什么来着？成员变动不定，没有任何考核，总之就是一群，一大群和蜘蛛侠有过节的家伙们。聚在一起无非是讨论蜘蛛侠的行动轨迹、战斗模式、新的装备性能。最热门的话题自然是关于蜘蛛侠的各种弱点，恶棍们争先恐后地说出自己所知道的，那气势似乎誓要争个高低，证明自己才是最了解蜘蛛侠的人，不知道的还以为是明星的粉丝线下聚会。

昆汀在伦敦一役之后，以养伤为名被隔离观察了两个月才被送进拉夫特，当时蜘蛛侠才初出茅庐没两年，除了他之外似乎只有那个叫图姆斯的对蜘蛛侠比较了解。原本昆汀对这项活动就没有太多兴趣，只是消息总是不胫而走，很快“友善”的狱友们就知道了他和蜘蛛侠也有所瓜葛，纷纷前来关照。昆汀也没说太多，毕竟他也确实不擅长与蜘蛛侠直接交手，至于其他方面，他没有任何理由和别人言说。  
随着蜘蛛侠的活跃，这个诡异的同好会不断壮大，话题甚至扩展到蜘蛛侠喜欢吃什么口味的披萨、打不打电子游戏、哪些科目会不及格、恋爱过几次、是不是处男。  
没有人知道或关心那个总是一个人装模作样，看起来总是孤僻又优雅的昆汀·贝克为什么在他们讨论这个问题时突然被午餐的甜玉米噎住了。

后来又过了几年，奥托和金并也被送了进来，这两人讨论起来最为积极，常常争得面红耳赤。  
当然这些罪犯也不是永远都在里面，毕竟不是每个人都轰掉了威尼斯、布拉格或者小半个伦敦。于是总有人刑满、假释，或是越狱，甚至像金并，在监狱里也过得和帝王无异，消息与眼线四通八达。而且出去的人十之八九都会重蹈覆辙，于是他们也总能收到关于蜘蛛侠的最新消息，并且毫不吝啬地分享给其他有志之士。  
在不惜一切代价搞死蜘蛛侠这项共识上，他们像是真正的同好一般不遗余力，敬业程度不输纽约好邻居本人。

就这样，消息不听自来，昆汀被迫知晓了各种或真或假的信息。比如那个蛛网蒙面小鬼换了新的战服配色、加强了电流攻击强度和防爆等级、被打进医院住了一个星期、说漏嘴自己是个大学生而且刚被甩、据说就读于某理科高校、最近喜欢了上摄影，甚至是和出没美术馆的神秘美女窃贼关系暧昧等等八卦。  
接下来这个比喻很不恰当，那感觉就好像是听着远方亲戚家孩子的成长。虽然久未谋面，但是各种信息碎片拼凑出了一个模糊的人影。只是对于昆汀来说，这个拼凑的身影与自己记忆中的彼得·帕克是割裂的，他想起彼得时，永远是布拉格夏夜里节日灯光中侧脸、白色窗帘背景下窘迫与动容，当然还有柏林那些精心编排又支离破碎的环境中惶恐的声音，以及伦敦廊桥上绝望又坚毅的眼神。

于是在昆汀第一次离开那个鬼地方之后，也迫不及待去验证了一下那些消息的真伪，当然还附赠了自己几年来苦心研究的致幻毒气，专门针对那该死的蜘蛛感应——这个名称也是在狱中得知的，昆汀差点到死都不知道蜘蛛侠是靠什么按住了自己的死穴，不过这并不妨碍他依然觉得“蜘蛛侠研究会”是个傻缺组织。  
从结果上来说，神秘客又失败了。被一拳从高楼击落时，蜘蛛侠的蛛网背叛了神秘客的愿望，将自由落体的神秘客稳稳地缠住救下。除此之外，那一次的交锋并没有太多别的插曲，他们甚至没来得及看清彼此面罩之下的表情，神秘客的给自己的头盔增加了隔离毒雾的功能，隐藏了本尊的表情，而蜘蛛侠忙着继续对付其他人渣们，甚至没来得及脱下面罩说一声好久不见。

唯一例外的是，昆汀都被押送到了拉夫特门口，突然被狱警告知有人要见他。  
甚至不需要什么不祥的预感，被铐住双手的昆汀走下车时被那战服的红色刺得眯起了眼。而字面意义上风尘仆仆、满身疮痍的蜘蛛侠像是突然开启了静音模式，完全不像战斗时那样叨叨个不停。他之前说了什么来着？用投影技术去搞娱乐？这件事本身大概就是最好的笑话。  
而眼前的蜘蛛侠似乎决定贯彻沉默原则，或者，他是真的面对“并非神秘客”的昆汀无话可说，而昆汀也憋着一口气紧闭双唇，陪他玩这个谁先开口谁输的游戏，全当出来呼吸一下纽约浑浊的空气而已。  
于是，没有冷嘲热讽，也没有指责与浅薄的劝人向善。  
只是在沉默良久之后，蜘蛛侠，不，是彼得·帕克突然射出了一段蛛网，缠在了昆汀的左手手腕上。昆汀选择继续遵守游戏规则，没有出声质问这又是玩哪儿出，奈何面对彼得，昆汀在力量级别上永远不可能占上风。  
昆汀说服自己，只要忍上两三小时，那段碍眼的蛛网就会自己消失。可小科学家的科研精神看来也不亚于他除暴安良的心，新材质让昆汀第二天醒来之后还得继续面对那些恼人的东西，而他用了各种办法都没能去掉那些玩意儿。所幸粘性没有一直维持，昆汀还能将它们藏在长袖下。

哇哦，关于蜘蛛侠蛛网的新知识点诶，可惜昆汀并没有多大兴趣在那个所谓的研究会公开这条似乎尚且无人知晓的信息。

大约一周之后，那段蛛网突然像是用旧的橡皮筋似的，失去了束缚性松弛脱落了下来。昆汀坐在自己的单人床上，看着那团不明物质甚至失去了研究的心，唯一的想法就是这辈子都不想再和它的主人扯上什么关系了。关于彼得的一切，都应该被塞进毫无生气、密不透光的丛林中，任由上面爬满一层层蛛网，那将永远不可能彻底掀开，永远不该再次重见天日。

可惜事与愿违，彼得·帕克也再次背叛了昆汀·贝克的愿望。4年后再次不期而遇，昆汀才发现，彼得缠在自己手腕上的那段蛛网就好像旧毛衣上被磨断的线头，轻轻一扯，竟然就能将那些原以为已经尘封的一切都重新拆封。


	6. 糖果恶作剧-上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个社畜(不是)的复合炮(？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我他们都没在一起怎么就分手怎么就又复合炮了？？

最近街头巷尾的黑帮之间流传着一个说法，那便是蜘蛛侠最近的行事作风有所改变。虽然他还如同之前一样从没破过取人性命的戒，甚至还有传言，上周他为了救一个落下摩天大楼的马仔把自己撞到脱臼，但是这两个月以来蜘蛛侠下手明显要狠厉得多。众所周知，不论是在怎样的犯罪现场，向来蜘蛛侠都是以将罪犯递交警察为最优先目地，从不追求私刑。所以多数时候，他会采取从高处潜入偷袭的作战方法来减少直接攻击，而各家的狙击手总是瞄准上空。  
而就如同今天一样，最近蜘蛛侠似乎更喜欢从正门闯入直接开打，而且他甚至不怎么使用冲击蛛网与绊雷，也不求省力将罪犯打包成蛛网快递，反而是力求将每一个人都打趴在地，失去战斗能力。  
以及，废话也更多了。  
就在刚才，蜘蛛侠不顾躲闪不长眼睛的子弹，选择优先用蛛网抢下一台的火箭炮之后直接甩了两圈，打散一拥而上的黑帮成员，在其他人还没站稳的时候又迅速用膝盖飞踢上其中一名的下巴，被击飞的倒霉蛋又砸翻了其他两人。最后，蜘蛛侠向后翻身，用大腿夹住了企图从背后偷袭他的壮汉的脖子，借力让对方失去重心跪倒在地，被勒得失去了意识。  
接着彼得开启侦查模式，确认整个仓库的罪犯都失去行动能力之后，才长舒了一口气，接通了警方。  
他最近都选择穿着比较贴身的基本款战服，而非功能繁多的钢铁蜘蛛服或者针对某些特定敌人的装甲形战服，这能让他在格斗时动作更加敏捷，并且精准控制力道以免真的击碎对方的骨骼，伤及性命。相对的，他自己的防御力也会差一些，虽然蜘蛛感应能帮助他躲过绝大多数的进攻，但是在寡不敌众时还是难免被子弹擦伤。他也说不清自己最近为什么放弃惯有的战斗模式，比如用蛛网一次性控制住大部分敌人，而是仿佛要把自己逼到极限才甘心。  
或许是那种时刻命悬一线的感觉可以让他几乎不用再多考虑其他。  
彼得在听到警笛声之后就离开了现场，他的小臂和侧腹上有几处子弹擦伤，虽然惊人的恢复能力已经让他止住了血，只是还有些许并无大碍的疼痛。不过他还是准备今天可以关张收工了，回家吃掉昨天剩下的炒面早点睡一觉。他准备睡到凌晨再起来，完成那拖欠了几天的实验报告——哈利帮彼得在那个环境监测项目相关的企业里介绍了一份工作，虽然类似于半义工性质，但是至少能保证吃住。  
毕竟他最近连蹭吃蹭住的对象都没有了，算了，不想提那个男人。  
可彼得离开海岸边的仓库，往市中心荡的时候，才发现街上的气氛明显不太寻常。白天时还没太注意，而夜幕降临之后的街道挤满了各种妖魔鬼怪。  
是字面上的妖魔鬼怪。  
他这才想起来，今天是万圣节。  
彼得停下飞荡的动作，坐在一处外挂的安全梯上欣赏游行的人群。也许每年只有这几天，大家都会觉得幽灵与骷髅也会分外可爱，鲜血与伤口都成了时尚的装饰。  
彼得摸着自己腹部真实的血痕有些哭笑不得，不过能让纽约市民们享受这一年一度的疯狂，或许他辛苦做这个好邻居也算有所意义了。  
游行的队伍里也有不少超级英雄的打扮，光是蜘蛛侠他就看到了好几个，其中甚至有人穿着令人怀念的古早版自制战服，令彼得突然想冲下去和对方击掌。  
当然也有人不怕事大的选择cos超级反派，要不是彼得前两天还确认过奥托正在服刑，而刚被保释的金并肯定不屑于参加这种活动，他在看到某些打扮的时候怕不是要吓得心脏都要跳出来。  
以及，那是……南瓜头的神秘客？那红色披风上的金色花纹还颇为还原。  
他已经那么久没出现在大众视野了，居然还有人记得他，彼得也不知是该有什么反应，只能苦笑着感叹超英相关粉丝的热情也实在是令人敬佩。  
彼得跟随人群到达了游行的终点，他快速地扫描了一下周围的建筑，确认广场周边没有可疑的杀伤性武器，也没有被人安装爆炸物等危险物品。  
若是在学生时他可能还会混入其中一起玩闹一番，而想到要交的报告，他现在只准备离开喧闹的人群先回家补觉。  
就在这时，突然一排骷髅从人群中站了起来，骷髅足足有十层楼高，徘徊了一阵之后，突然伴随着音乐跳起了舞。  
彼得这才想到，他见过这段的宣传片，在贝克工作室的社交媒体上。是的，他关注了工作室的推特和ins还有YouTube，虽然据他所知那并不是昆汀自己在打理，可这毕竟是他现在获取昆汀消息最便捷的手段。  
他有好一段时间不再出入昆汀的工作室与公寓，毕竟他们本来就不是什么需要互相有所交代的关系。  
至于原因，时间要再往前推几个月。  
那天他照例带着一身无伤大雅的战斗痕迹翻进昆汀的公寓，却发现屋主人并不在。彼得打开冰箱里还没开封的牛奶喝了一大杯，又随手塞了一些新买的奶酪进去。他百无聊赖地在屋里又转了几圈，决定去昆汀的工作室看看。  
贝克工作室就在不远的几个街区外，但是彼得去过的次数屈指可数。昆汀的同事们比他本人要八卦得多，虽然彼得并不在意，可昆汀在他们面前通常对彼得更没什么好脸色。特别是上次彼得一大早和刚刚通宵的昆汀在实验室的桌子上做的时候，不小心弄乱了测试数据，惹得昆汀一看到彼得出现在他工作场合附近就如临大敌。  
彼得倒是没什么意外地在工作室找到了昆汀。他趴在窗户上看了一会儿，发现只有昆汀还在，毕竟当时已经凌晨一点多了。昆汀似乎瘦了一些，眼窝有些凹了下去，胡子又蓄满了整个下巴，让他的脸显得更尖了。彼得想了想，从正门进去，顺便给自己和昆汀冲了两杯咖啡。  
研磨豆子的声音和咖啡的香味都没吸引到昆汀的注意，甚至彼得推门进去之后都只换来昆汀一个抬眼点头的示意而已。  
彼得在工作室冲了个澡，又躺在沙发上刷了一会儿手机，不小心就睡了过去。再次睁开眼时，他发现昆汀正站在沙发旁，低头俯视着他。彼得没多想就习惯性地伸手搂过他的后颈，将他拉进了沙发。昆汀没有反抗，甚至主动解开了自己的皮带，递上了彼得尺寸的套子。  
可事后彼得还想搂着他睡一会儿的时候——毕竟昆汀的黑眼圈挂得有些重了，他看起来比有着超级身体的彼得更需要睡眠，可昆汀却一把推开彼得，重新穿好了衣服。  
“我明早死线，你可真会选时间。”昆汀说着又扔了一件自己的旧T恤到彼得脸上。“穿这个吧，放过你那脏兮兮的紧身衣。”  
“哦抱歉……我、我不知道？”  
“不怪你，我也没和你说过。不过做都做完了，你可以走了吧。”  
昆汀的语气有些不耐烦，没等身后的彼得套好衣服，就又回到了自己的办公桌前。  
彼得欲言又止，他想说你那么忙没必要管自己，他只是自己愿意来这里休息一下的。  
“那你后天有空吗？我想……”  
“后天还有后天的事，怎么了？”  
“哦，没什么，等你不忙了再说吧。”  
彼得本想让昆汀陪他去给本叔和梅婶扫墓，顺便尝尝他在哈林区新发现的炸鸡店。可昆汀也确实没这个义务，彼得也只能套好衣服，却没有马上离开，只是看着昆汀发了会儿呆。  
“怎么还不走？我可没时间没体力再陪你来一次了。”  
彼得甚至要开始怀疑刚才在他身下，将皮肤都染成粉红的男人是自己的幻觉，可他的舌尖还残留着舔舐他脊背时品尝到的汗水的咸味。  
昆汀晃着手里的笔，拿起杯子想喝一口，才发现自己的已经空了，于是便拿起彼得剩下的那杯灌了进去。他看彼得还是没有动作，便又有些焦躁地开了口。  
“算了，你要是想休息就在那儿睡会吧。”  
彼得应了一声，又窝回了沙发，面朝里不再去看昆汀。而等他再次醒来时，工作室里已经空无一人。  
类似的事又发生了几次，偶尔昆汀甚至没等彼得开口说什么就直接告诉他，今天不行，工作要来不及了。全然不顾彼得其实没提出任何要求。  
最后一次见面时还在夏末，受强飓风影响，连蜘蛛侠都不好冒然外出行动。彼得少有地发消息问昆汀什么时候回家，可昆汀的回复依旧是要待在工作室。彼得以保障安全为由，抱着一袋面包水果和零食，拜访了贝克工作室。他去的时候昆汀不在，彼得开了瓶自己带来的可乐，做好了两份三明治便自顾自地开始看起电影，准备难得悠闲地度过这个风声呼啸的周末，祈祷那些犯罪者们也有点眼力劲儿乖乖待在家别出门自找没趣。  
彼得没想到的是，昆汀一回来就给他下了逐客令。昆汀言语之中透露着厌烦，就差没说出口你找我不就是为了上床，而我现在没空陪你玩儿。  
彼得仗着他没说出口就假装没听懂，厚着脸皮待到了晚上，窗外已经开始风声大作，暴雨倾盆而下。而昆汀似乎确实十分在意彼得的存在，没一会儿就要抬头看一下他。  
终于他站起来走到了彼得身边，抽掉彼得的手机丢到一边，捧着他的脸就吻了下去。  
“你不是没空吗？”  
彼得还想温柔地回应这个吻，虽然他已经没忍住吸上了昆汀的下唇，脸上被昆汀的胡渣蹭得痒痒的。而昆汀的下一句话就让他失去了兴趣。  
“快点做，做完你就愿意先回去了对吧。”  
原本准备聚往下身的气血突然就掉了个头冲向彼得的大脑。  
怎么的自己在昆汀眼里就是条随时发情的公狗？  
他不过是希望自己作为彼得·帕克的时间里也可以有个人陪着，那么如果是昆汀的话是他当下觉得最惬意的选择。他想让昆汀尝尝自己最近刚学的三明治菜谱，想和他讨论最近上映的电影，还有他蹲点时听播客打发时间，听到讨论关于金字塔石棺和麦田怪圈的新发现，他想问问昆汀的看法……当然他也确实期待一场肆意的性 事，可这不代表他满脑子都只想着怎么干翻眼前的男人。  
不，或许他现在确实这么想了，他憋红了脸，捏紧拳头强迫自己不要用力捏碎昆汀的手腕。  
彼得在原地转了两圈，把做好的三明治推到昆汀面前，挤出几个字让昆汀记得吃饭。  
在此之前，男人似乎根本还没注意到那些食物。而下一刻，有着超凡速度的年轻人已经打开门，冲进了暴雨中。


	7. 糖果恶作剧-下

彼得必须承认，他逃离现场的行为大概有34%是厌恶昆汀的态度，13%算是对昆汀工作的理解，还有53%是恼羞成怒。  
之前他就好像把自动寻路的终点定为了昆汀的公寓，有时他甚至故意选择昆汀出门的时间，偷偷摸摸又堂而皇之，小憩一会儿或者擅自改变一些房间的装饰。假装他真的属于那个空间，或者那个空间从不会拒绝他。  
被嫌弃的冰箱贴又有增加，彼得甚至在昆汀卧室的墙上挂了个软木板，上面钉着彼得拍摄的照片，还有小粉丝画的蜘蛛侠。如果两人见上面，昆汀就会嘲笑他的品味，但是也从来没去动手拆除，有时候甚至会把自己的草稿也钉上去。说来讽刺，全身没有一个真字的昆汀，却让彼得觉得自己作为普通人的部分更加真实。这个城市已经没多少人知道他的真实身份了，能接纳他的更在少数。彼得以为与昆汀的点滴，都象征着接纳，可也许昆汀只是单纯的不在意？  
与昆汀的亲热也不例外，虽然他们的行为在许多人眼里称不上normal，但可比能徒手挡电车或者飞檐走壁常见太多了。彼得为自己的能力悔恨自责过也骄傲过，焦虑过也自信过，唯一能够确认的就是，他需要作为普通人的日常。可惜超凡基因或许还是影响他的判断，激发了某些疯狂的因子。否则怎么会在昆汀这样一个人身上去寻找稳定与依赖。

其实彼得非常高兴昆汀投身工作，那种普通人看来也都能接受的、觉得“有意义”的工作。  
或许这是他的傲慢与自以为是，他总是希望昆汀做一个“正常人”，工作、生活。

可彼得不曾想过，成为正常人昆汀的生活中或许就不再需要他了？甚至对蜘蛛侠敬而远之？  
这是他想要的吗？

——※——

彼得被在人群的欢呼声中回过神来，深秋夜晚如清凉的湖水，冷风从他破口的制服擦过他的皮肤。主打紫色与橘黄色的节日氛围难免让彼得想到多年前的欧洲小镇。  
知道这些演出都是昆汀团队的作品，彼得还是驻足停下来观赏了一段。而当他再次准备离开的时候，探知仪上突然显示隔壁的一个楼顶上有大量机器反应。虽然那些看起来功率只是普通家用标准，但是数量实在不像是哪个普通家庭使用的量。彼得没做过多的思考，还是准备过去一探究竟。  
两个飞身靠近之后他就觉得自己一定是傻了，他居然没想到过昆汀他们肯定会出现在这附近。记得昆汀说过当天都得在，以免出现意外可以随时调整。那些巨大的仪器他见过的，当然还有站在屏幕前的昆汀。彼得放松了警惕，犹豫要不要上去打个招呼，没想到先被人叫住了。  
“嘿！快看是蜘蛛侠。”那人激动地和他招手，引得同事们也都看了过来，包括昆汀。  
旁边的人似乎在念叨着反正就是万圣节的装扮而已，转头看到趴在对面大楼外墙上的彼得才一起叫了起来。  
彼得见自己无法清爽脱身，干脆大大方方地降落在屋顶上，和他不知真假的粉丝们打了个招呼，顺便在对方T恤上签了个名，那人说是要送给他的侄女儿。  
而昆汀除了一开始看了他一眼之外，似乎视线就没有从自己的屏幕上挪开过。  
“你们不是说要去吃饭吗？还不去的话就等下半夜了再去吧。”  
“哎，没事啊……难得见到蜘……”  
说话这人彼得没见过，估计是新来的员工，也是刚才冲上来要签名那个，可还没等他说完便被同事拉走了。另一名员工还有些狗腿地问昆汀说要不要带什么，昆汀表示不用，让他们好好吃完了再回来。  
人都走后，彼得有些尴尬地摘下来头套，上前和昆汀打了个招呼。  
“嗨，最近挺忙的啊？”  
“年底了嘛，虽然是私人工作室，不比大企业，也想业绩好看点。”  
“啊，我有看你们SNS，是挺活跃的。”  
“你的网络新闻也不少。看你这一身糟糕的，还不回家收拾一下，你买的新沐浴液和牙膏还没开过呢。”  
彼得这才想起来自己之前下单的东西直接寄到了昆汀的公寓，而他自己家那瓶反而开封了一年还没用到一半。  
“你让我去你家？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我以为你不想我老去找你？”  
“……你如果真的这么想，现在先把我放开怎么样？”  
自彼得从天而降开始，昆汀就发现自己有些控制不住地颤抖，他将原因归为入夜之后过于冰凉的空气，毕竟他们已经在屋顶盯了一个晚上。蜘蛛侠总是这样登场，而他才意识到自己真的有很久没见过这个年轻人了。他假装还在看着屏幕上跳动的数值，另一边彼得却已经从身后将他搂住。就算被自己说中，彼得也不躲，反而贴在他的脖颈之间嗅了嗅。昆汀被他温热的气息惹得发痒，却没有躲避或挣脱彼得的怀抱。  
“有南瓜派的味道。”  
“我有时候真的怀疑你是被变异狗咬了，而不是蜘蛛。”  
昆汀说着从口袋里抓出了一些点心，塞给了彼得。另类运动了一天的彼得倒是真的有点饿，迅速地拆开补充了一点糖分。只是他的手就没离开过昆汀，环着他的手臂就完成了这一动作。  
也许是工作还算顺利，彼得发现今天昆汀对他的态度还算亲切。他其实没想过要在这里做什么，而怀抱却越搂越紧。接着他看到昆汀迅速地操作了些什么，随着屏幕关闭，昆汀拉着他就往楼下走去。  
彼得跟着昆汀进了一间小屋，看起来是储物间。两人进门之后就放弃了假模假式的寒暄，甚至还没来得及开灯就直接吻到了一起。昆汀尝到彼得嘴里那南瓜派点心的味道，似乎比自己下午吃的还要更甜一些。他们彼此的手都不安分地上下抚摸着对方的身体，却依旧认真分享这个吻，没有急着进行下一步。  
最后还是彼得先主动拨开了昆汀的外套，伸进了他的毛衣。他感觉昆汀的腹部似乎比以前更软了一些，也许是远离了假扮的超英身份，也许是案头工作让他没时间按时锻炼，也许就是单纯的缺乏紧迫感。少年时，他迷恋过昆汀完美成熟的男性躯体，但现在，无论哪一个可能性都让他觉得手下的触感更加爱不释手。当然他不会和昆汀说这些，只是不错过任何一寸的感受。  
而与这个中年男人不同，彼得现在正处于最年轻力壮的年纪，虽然身高并没有比少年时成长太多，体格却大了一圈，昆汀已经单手握不住他的手臂。虽然他的力量不来自肌肉与单纯的锻炼，但他依然有一身任谁看到都会感叹强壮的身材，只是平常都隐藏在柔软又土气的棉衬衫之下。只有昆汀知道，他有着令普通人放弃无谓挣扎的，忍不住向往崇拜的，绝对的强大。就像此时，他也放下那些无谓的矜持与伪装，找到了彼得战衣的暗扣，帮彼得脱了下来，同时将他引导了几个置物架后，一起倒了下去。  
“这些是什么东西。”  
彼得往下摔的时候还下意识地护了一下昆汀，让自己先着地，却发现身下一片松软。  
“用来做道具的物料什么的，已经没用了。”  
“你们还需要实体道具？”  
将身下大概是棉花或者海绵之类的一大片东西随意铺了铺，已经被脱下战服的彼得重新将昆汀压在身下，开始脱他的衣服。  
“说来好笑，我现在居然要计算成本，有时候假的比真的还贵。”  
“好了，我现在不想听你说工作上的事了。”  
“是你自己要问的。”昆汀说着顺从地抬起双腿，让彼得褪下他的裤子，而在彼得想要脱他的高领毛衣时却按住了彼得手。“储物间没暖气，太冷了。”  
“你确定一会儿还会冷？”  
“那得看你表现了。”  
昆汀已经习惯成年后的彼得嘴上也更管不住，没有调侃他太多，只是借着窗外的灯光，在架子上又摸了摸，用指尖勾过来一个小纸盒，递给了彼得。  
“见鬼的，怎么只剩下两个了。”  
“这……”  
是一盒一打装的安全套，看包装还是万圣节限定款，上面画着小幽灵露出可爱的笑脸。比起嘲笑这东西本身的可笑又诡异设计，彼得反而有些在意昆汀那句怎么只剩下两个。他无法阻止自己的有端联想，可这个问题是他总也不敢问出口的。  
青年有些愤愤，却只是装备好新入手的道具就准备开工，却发现勉强挤进了顶端之后，昆汀的整个下身都在抗拒着他。  
彼得又试图往里面顶了两下，紧闭的穴口却依然没有欢迎他，只有昆汀倒吸了几口冷气，在他身下连连喊出几个f开头的四字单词。  
“操你的，刚才还说的那么自信，哪有这么乱来的，你是处男吗？你别忘了你的超级力量，硬来会死人的！”  
“我是不是你最清楚了，为什么，之前不会这样啊。”  
“你三四个月不用后面做试一试！”  
“啊？那么那些套子是谁用的？”  
昆汀这才注意到年轻人刚才似乎误会了什么，他还想再逗逗他，却发现再不解释清楚，遭罪的只会是自己。  
“听着你也许不相信，那玩意儿是买来给部分机器做防水的……”  
这个理由着实令彼得意外，他半信半疑地低声念叨了一句“怪不得……”，怪不得是润滑剂这么少的款式，这不是昆汀惯常的选择。  
“你说什么？”  
“所以说你现在是在挪用公物？”  
“靠，公司都是我的，我爱怎么用怎么用，谁还受那员工的气。”  
要不是两人现在的姿势有些尴尬，彼得估计要停下来开心地笑一会儿。他连忙退了出来，堵上了那张似乎还对工作有颇多抱怨的嘴，他觉得做员工也挺好的，自己现在就没有那么多烦心事。  
“好的，亲爱的boss，是我错了。”  
将方才急躁直奔主题这一动作默默取消，两人又倒带了回去。彼得亲吻着昆汀的胸口，钻进他还未褪去的毛衣，将他的胸口都舔得一片湿，昆汀的乳头很小，却很容易在逗弄之下精神地立起来，成为年轻人多次发起进攻的目标。另一边彼得手上也没闲着，套弄着昆汀下身勃起的阴茎。他用拇指将分泌出的前液摸满整个柱身，以减少手掌的摩擦，然后将自己的性器也恢复成赤裸的状态，凑上去握在了一起。昆汀因为他直白的爱抚发出轻声的呻吟，他这才发现彼得赤裸的上身有几道不小的疤痕，根据他对蜘蛛侠恢复能力的了解，这几道伤不会太久，甚至有可能是刚留下的。他很少在彼得身上看到新鲜的伤口，通常彼得也不太会让他知道，昆汀抚摸着这有些难得的触感，很快与彼得一起发泄了出来。  
这一发几乎是功能性的，却还是让有些久违的两人更加进入状态。这次彼得终于不再表现得像个处男——当然他确实早就不是了，他将两人射出的东西抹到了昆汀的穴口，手指套着刚才脱下不能再用的套子，开始耐心地开拓这一密地。手指的入侵也比之前顺畅许多，亲吻与爱抚让昆汀的身体从之前的疼痛与后来的快感中脱离，开始渐渐地重新进入完全放松的状态，准备迎接年轻人的进入。  
这一流程他们都很熟悉，彼得时刻关注着昆汀是否脱离了不应期，等到昆汀因为手指的刺激又渐渐抬头的时，才将自己一直没有消下去的下身凑了到了微微打开的穴口。  
“这可是你今天最后一次机会了。”昆汀撑起一些身子，虽然在黑暗的房间里看得不太清楚，他似乎还是要见证这一刻。  
彼得嘴里念叨着“搞得好像没有无套做过似的”之类的，像是抱怨又像是诉求，却还是再次做好准备，将昆汀的大腿压向他的胸口，温柔地将自己的慢慢推了进去。  
“天啊，太紧了吧。”  
不知出于什么执着，彼得抛掉了之前的循序渐进，虽然缓慢却还是一次性将自己几乎整个都送了进去。他不太爱在床上说这种话，年轻人总觉得这么说不知道是在赞叹对方还是炫耀自己，这让他觉得有些诡异。这点他倒是还算和昆汀合拍，他们都更喜欢用身体表达愉悦和邀请。只是今天大概实在是忍不住有感而发。他感觉昆汀的身体在诱惑着他进入，却又设下了重重关卡，这也让每一分闯入都更加切实。  
昆汀的身体还只是接受过手指，尚不能完全习惯这巨大的质量。过于深入的冲击惹得男人不顾彼得的伤，又抓紧了他的手臂，难耐的呻吟表达着超出容量的刺激。  
“嘶——我说你今晚的表现真的很处男。”  
完全进入之后，彼得才停下来等待了一会儿，然后开始缓慢地抽送。  
“搞得你有多熟悉处男似的，嗯？那么喜欢处男吗？”  
“至少我知道你处男时候什么样……啊……”  
没有情调的斗嘴也只在最初，很快两人之间就只剩下规律的运动和有节奏的喘息。好不容易开始尽情享受，彼得却在彻底化身野兽的前一秒被拉回了现实。感官更加的敏锐的彼得听到屋外传来了说话声了脚步声，他勉强在情欲中抽出一分理智，放慢了动作。  
“怎么了？”不同于彼得的感知能力，昆汀沉溺在快感之中，全身的感官都集中在与彼得接触的地方，其他的听觉几乎已经失效。  
彼得朝他做了个嘘声的手势。当下的场景当然是不可能马上停止，他想要暂时退出来看看情况，却被昆汀的四肢缠上。接着他们就听到了门锁转动的声音。  
“你不是锁门了吗？”  
彼得用气声质问昆汀，而昆汀只是用嘴型回答了他，“他们有钥匙”。昆汀的夜视能力不如彼得，彼得看得到他的坏笑，他却看不到彼得递给他一个无奈的眼神，只感觉到彼得不知从哪儿抓了一块大布，将两人都罩了起来。而昆汀反而不嫌事大的摸上了彼得的臀部，轻轻的揉捏起来。彼得被他弄得要忍不住，俯身咬在他的肩膀上。

“终于吃上饭了，话说老板呢，他不是让我们自己手上的事做完了就可以回去了吗，这边说是明天再来收拾？”  
“哎，不知道啊，可能先走了吧。”  
“也是，他也陪我们熬了快一个月了。”  
“话说他和蜘蛛侠到底什么关系诶？都听你们说有什么，可是我之前拿他名字在网上查了下，似乎是有些讨论，但是都只剩下些词条，连网页快照都删得没留下。”  
“谁知道，不过蜘蛛侠之前确实经常来我们工作室，虽然他态度挺好的，但是也不和我我们多说什么，每次就找老板谈。我还以为是复联找我们有什么合作项目呢，回家和我儿子炫耀了好久，结果也没什么水花，也好几个月没见过人影了。”  
“哎，你看……”  
蒙在布里的人也不知道他们要看什么，沉默像是凝胶，挤满了每一个角落。还好窗外还是喧闹的节日人群，那两人应该不至于听到他们过于沉重的呼吸声。而彼得口鼻之间都是昆汀的气味，混杂着熟悉的古龙水和南瓜的甘甜的气息，也许还有一些乱七八糟的水果糖，融化在他的口袋里，糖纸之间也摩擦出了一些稀碎的声音。  
虽然没有前后动作，彼得还是感觉昆汀故意一下下放松又收紧着，似乎想要把自己吸进去一样做着无声的吞吐，或许他反而应该感谢今天没有太多润滑？不然也不能保证此时会发出什么令人遐想的水声。再这样下去，有着超人忍耐力的彼得也要无法控制自己，昆汀的包裹自己的地方像是什么神秘的不明物质，一点点吞噬溶化着他的理智。就当他开始考虑要怎么解释自己和他们老板之间的“合作”时，另一个资历似乎长一些的员工终于开了口。  
“呃，我劝你，我是说我们最好别，别问为什么，我们走吧。”  
“啊？怎么了？”  
“走啦……”  
说着似乎就拉着另外一人离开了储物间。  
听到两人渐远的脚步，彼得掀开那块的大布，终于长长地舒了一口气。而昆汀则好像完全不在乎自己在员工面前暴露，或许与蜘蛛侠的绯闻更让他觉得有趣。  
“你的员工似乎对你的隐私还挺感兴趣的？”彼得调整了一下姿势，轻声询问确认了一下昆汀有没有不舒服的地方，毕竟这里一片混乱，也许就被什么东西硌到了。  
男人摇了摇头，抱起自己的大腿，让他继续，“你不会想在这种时候讨论别人的。”  
这个回答得到了年轻人的同意，这是难得只属于他们两人的时间。彼得将昆汀的双腿并拢，让昆汀的大腿夹着他自己勃起的性器，彼得则是一边挺动着腰，一边抚摸着从大腿的体毛中冒出的顶端。  
快感如浪潮一般袭来，每一次撞击都拍打着两人所有的神经，而窗外也开始爆炸起一朵朵绚烂的烟花，将两人的脸庞照得斑斓。  
体内不断被碾压的一点似乎直接连结向大脑，前后交加的快感刺激得昆汀先射了出来，接着身后也开始控制不住地痉挛，虽然已经满足，却好像还是不舍那东西的离开。彼得在临界时沉重的喘息比昆汀还要激动一些，昆汀甚至有点遗憾他不能直接将那些留在自己身体里，他为自己的想法不禁打了一颤，再次裹紧了彼得的，却还是无法挽留他的抽离。  
在看到彼得身上的伤时，昆汀就知道他之前大概在做什么，也知道他今天必然会更加缠人。而彼得却没有再试图继续，反而是放开昆汀坐了起来，不知道从哪里摸出了纸巾。他帮昆汀擦干净小腹上剩余的精液之后，正当他准备清理自己下体时，却被昆汀抓住了手，阻止了他的动作。下一刻，半硬的下身又被收入了一个湿热的空间。  
柔软的舌头先是将上面残留的白浊都舔舐干净，又一点点将复活的性器吞入。而彼得根本没想到昆汀会这样主动，没做好心理准备的他完全忘记了分寸，手指插进昆汀柔软的头发里，扶着他的后脑加大吞吐的幅度。昆汀几乎完全不用自己的手辅助，只是随着彼得的力气打开喉咙，有几次都弄得他有些犯呕，但喉咙的收缩只是让彼得忍不出发出低吼。即便如此他昆汀也没有过度挣扎，他一压着彼得的大腿根，一手用力捏着他的后臀，年轻人的皮肤紧致又富有弹性，在昆汀有些用力的按压之下一瞬间出现了一些红痕。  
这场开始得有些慌乱的性事最后也在昆汀的咳嗽声和彼得道歉中收尾，昆汀抓着彼得的手将没有吞下去的东西都吐在了他的手里，然后又重重咬了口他的手掌。  
“嘶——我、我没想弄第三次的……”  
“你这是怪我了？”  
“不是……我……我想和你说，我不是为了和你做这些。”  
彼得擦干净手，却将右手的中指和无名指伸进了昆汀的嘴里，搅过他嘴里每一个角落，似乎在帮他做着“清洁”。  
“不想吗？”  
昆汀任他的手指在自己嘴里做着游戏，没有将他的手指吐出去，以至于发音都有些变形。  
“想，但不只是？我太打扰你工作了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我知道你忙，但是我不打扰你的话，不可以去找你吗？”  
“你的存在本身就很打扰我。”  
“是、是吗，抱歉……”  
彼得说着站了起来，开始姿势别扭地套上他的战服。还坐在地上的昆汀却抓住了他的手。  
“呃……我是说，你在我就会分心。工作都是我自己安排的，打扰不打扰都不怪你。不过今天已经弄完了，你没事的话可以过来。”  
昆汀突如其来的挽留让彼得觉得莫名有些晕乎乎的，难得昆汀仰视着自己，彼得甚至擅自从那眼神中解读出一些请求的意味。他摇了摇头，打消自己不切实际的幻想。而昆汀的手却没有放开，看来是非要等一个答案。  
其实昆汀也觉得自己的表现有些一反常态，只是当下想到要是彼得一走又是几个月似乎这点似是而非的邀约也不是那么重要了。虽然这不过是他们日常联系一下就能解决的问题，此时却好像偏偏要在类似的场景下重新作出解决方案。  
彼得也要怀疑自己是不是错误感染了犬类的基因，他的尾巴已经快要藏不住了，而此时却又恨自己在贤者时间突然找回了一些根本不需要的理智。  
“我、我报告还没写……已经过了死线两天了……哈利会弄死我的……”  
“你是说你要为了别的男人拒绝我？”  
这下两人倒是都恢复了冷静，昆汀也将毫无防备的下身重新穿戴整齐。  
“话不是这么讲的好吧……那也是我的工作！”  
“呵，我还以为你的工作就是用蛛网污染城市呢。”  
彼得倒是知道他在开玩笑，反而有些怀念和昆汀斗嘴的感觉，同与他的性事一样怀念。“你给我发工资啊？”  
昆汀扣好皮带，理了理外套，若有所思地看着彼得。  
“喂！别认真考虑啊！我开玩笑的？”  
“我在考虑应该让你交多少房租而已。”  
说着两人对着笑了起来。

没想到出个储物间的门这件事有那么困难，彼得把昆汀压在门板上又交换了一个吻。  
换气的间隙，昆汀咬着下唇再次发出邀请，“真的不来？有新买的浴盐，你之前看广告说想试试那个限量版的。”  
彼得握紧拳头，用力摇了摇头。昆汀切了一声，终于拉开了他身后的门走了出去。  
“后天！后天我就去！不许先用掉！”  
昆汀没再回头，只是背朝他挥了挥手。

半小时后，昆汀收拾好自己还被丢在天台的机器，在心里抱怨着要扣那些不负责任的家伙们的工资。而这时手机突然收到了一条消息。他网上确认了下看寥寥无几的通讯记录，确认确实是彼得发来的，而不是什么诈骗消息。

「后天如果有空的话，现代美术馆还有个写真展，不知道你有没有兴趣？附链接」

另一边，彼得倒是很快就收到了回复。  
「没有」  
【对方正在输入……】  
「但是有兴趣看看你为什么感兴趣」


	8. 归处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接《糖果恶作剧 上/下》，他们昨天晚上的故事www  
重申一下，这篇背景不管他们做什么，旁人怎么看，（目前）他们都没有确定关系（蜜汁执着

> _蜘蛛侠是我的邻居。_   
_什么，你说他是全纽约的友好邻居？不不不，那不一样。虽然我们确实可以经常在社交媒体上看到他的视频和照片，也有好多人po过自己在被抢劫或者遇到车祸时受到了蜘蛛侠的帮助，甚至还有贴出蜘蛛侠和自己家萌猫合照的（真的不知道他们是想晒名人还是晒宠物）。但是蜘蛛侠确实是我的邻居，我有好几次都看到他半夜降落在我家隔壁的阳台，然后早上又从我家隔壁荡出去。_   
_你总不能说友好邻居蜘蛛侠是个每天夜闯民宅的非法入侵者吧。_   
_你看，他今天又来了，虽然他的动作很轻但是我还是没有错过夜色下那抹红蓝主调搭配白色网纹的身影，对了他最近又换了新的战服，网上扒出来他胸前的蜘蛛标是他这两年第一次更换造型，虽然只是蛛腿长了一点点。_   
_我并不是蜘蛛侠的粉丝啦，虽然前几天我堂弟拉我加入过SPIDEY SQUAD，代表成员身份徽章也摆在我书桌上，每天也会上推特和reddit的社群搜他的消息，但是朋友，我，真的不是粉丝。_   
_嘿，不扯了，他今天好像有些不太一样，大家都知道蜘蛛侠几乎从不携带别的什么装备，总是轻装上阵，而今天好像是……背了一大个包裹吗？等等，那一圈白绒绒的红色帽子是什么，难道是cos圣诞老人？哦，说来确实是这个季节了。什么？今天已经是平安夜了。哦，蜘蛛侠一定是趁着周末去给孩子们做公益活动了吧，等会我要搜下有没有人发照片。_   
_啊，他从窗户翻进去了，对了，我确实没在楼道里见过他，哦我当然不想打探他的真实身份，我可是有分寸的纽约好市民，我还指望下次遇到麻烦的时候蜘蛛侠来救我呢，唉，比起那些一出现就几乎代表外星人入侵的复仇者们，他确实亲民多了。_   
_不过按照我的经验，他这一进去就得明早才会再出动了，时间也不早了，管他什么平安夜圣诞节，我再打一盘游戏就睡觉。_

——※——

虽然时钟已经即将指向零点，房间里还黑着灯，宣告着主人还尚未归家。穿着蜘蛛服的彼得轻手轻脚地推开虚掩的窗户，熟门熟路地翻了进去。  
他背着的包有点鼓囊，头上带着圣诞帽，还用蛛网织了点假胡子，确实是个苗条许多的圣诞老人样子。他今天跑了两家孤儿院，一家老人院，刚刚还去F.E.A.S.T的慈善晚会露了个脸——虽然梅不在了，但蜘蛛侠一直是平安夜的固定嘉宾。  
彼得将手伸出窗子，抖掉战服上沾染的灰尘还有陪小孩玩的时候粘上的猫毛狗毛和食物碎屑，一边拿着旁边放好的毛巾擦鞋脚底，一边想起昆汀吼他每次来都弄得窗边脏兮兮的，可下一次就出现了一条干净的毛巾。其实换掉衣服便好，昆汀家也有几件他换洗的T恤，可是彼得今天不准备久留，只想在昆汀回家之前离开。  
开工之前彼得去了下洗手间，经过浴室的时候突然想起来他们上次的胡闹又红了脸。  
昆汀真的下单了他看视频的时候随口说有兴趣的浴盐，两个体格不小的男人挤在弥漫着金盏花混着洋甘菊气味的单人浴缸里，还没开始调情，两人却谁都不相信对方没有做全套的意思。昆汀顺其自然地给了彼得一个半埋在水里的口活，离开口腔之后依旧泡在较高温的水中，这种无法冷却的体验有些新奇刺激，但比不过看着昆汀一次次露出因为缺氧而失神的表情。昆汀扶着浴缸的边缘，背对着彼得一点点坐下，没多少障碍就吞进彼得挺立出水面的下身，一点点动作都会拍打出激烈的水声，几下之后男人便彻底放松身体，将健壮的身躯整个后仰靠到了身后年轻人的胸膛上。彼得的力量自然不用说，更何况还有轻微的浮力帮助，不费吹灰之力便能撑住昆汀的体重。而他们却没有开始进入下一阶段的动作，只是细微地研磨体会着彼此连接的状态。  
结果两人能走出浴室已经是几个小时之后的事，要不是昆汀家的浴缸有保温功能，那些所谓放松舒缓功能也都要白费，水温早就要冷得像冰窟。  
可即便如此，昆汀肩头错落的齿痕也不能忽视，而彼得的手背和小臂则是被抓出了一道道的血痕。  
他们懒得吹干头发，倒在被暖气温热的床上。一反刚才的位置关系，彼得熟门熟路地爬到昆汀的胸口，窝在他的臂弯里。昆汀的嗓子嘶哑，懒得再多说一句话，只轻轻嗯了一声作为不需要的默许。毕竟这几乎已经是彼得入睡的固定位置，昆汀也早就找到了不会让自己手臂发麻的姿势。若不是彼得并不会天天来找他，昆汀几乎要怀疑彼得是不是没有人抱着就无法入睡。他不知道彼得在没来的夜晚睡眠时间总是很短，也没有注意到自己居然没去考虑彼得也许有别人可抱的可能性，满足与疲惫让他大脑放空，只是有一搭没一搭地用手指绕着彼得湿润之后更加发卷的头发，睡眼迷蒙地渐渐失去了意识。  
第二天他们难得以普通人的身份一起出门，虽然彼得不怕冷，昆汀还是拿了条自己新款的围巾绕在他脖子上，美其名曰和自己出门的男人总要有点穿搭品味。彼得推荐的写真展让昆汀也不觉得无聊，顺便还有额外的一项乐趣是嘲笑彼得因为看着人像的写影就湿了眼眶。  
自然，昆汀本身并不愚钝缺乏感知力，甚至因为过于敏感，反而本能地拒绝外界新鲜的刺激，有意无意地过滤与自己无关的人与事。而彼得又有些恰到好处的粗神经——虽然他在推理探查方面又那么观察入微，不论如何，他身上自带着对几乎所有事物的兴趣与好奇心。  
几年的牢狱可不会让人变得更开朗，昆汀没有彼得那种为毫不相关的他人呕心沥血的韧性，为了避免消磨自己纤细的神经，通常他选择事不关己高高挂起，但不能否认，彼得成了昆汀的一个窗口，又为他过敏的心思张开了一层缓冲的屏障。  
出了美术馆后，他们分开各自去解决自己的要务，在路口昆汀又随手帮彼得理了理围巾和头发，虽然他知道这个在寒风中笑得傻乎乎的年轻人转身就要换上一身紧身衣，去迎接暴徒的拳脚，甚至枪林弹雨。他并不多余地为他担心，只是默默咬了咬自己的舌头，开口问他今晚想吃什么。  
“昨天的三文鱼炒饭还不错？最近好想吃烤羊排啊，要不太麻烦了就煮点意面吧，可是我今天不知道几点能回去诶。”  
“哦，”昆汀打断了他，“我只是想参考一下，并没说今晚要和你吃饭。”  
昆汀的手已经收回了自己大衣口袋，转头盯着红绿灯。彼得撇了撇嘴，小声念叨着，好吧，我自己买披萨吃。  
当晚蜘蛛侠的职务安排确实有点紧张，所幸没有大问题，彼得想了想还是荡去了昆汀家的方向，日期已翻过了页，昆汀“如约”没有等着彼得回来，但新口味的外卖披萨却在出现餐桌上，等待食客开封。  
类似的日子持续了几天，直到彼得在某天出门之前不知怎的，和昆汀在窗边吻得难舍难分，两三次几乎要结束，两人却不顾已经开始有些不畅的呼吸，将彼此嘴边的津液越舔越多，恨不得将对方的唇舌都吸进自己的身体里。  
彼得脑子里突然冒出了一个很可怕的想法，他的感应没有发出警告，却让他脊背一凉。  
他想把他接下来的所有安排都告诉昆汀，想约定好下一次的见面时间——可能就在几小时后，让昆汀知道他现在面对的敌人和危险，甚至机密的作战计划。  
这么多年，没有人和他分担这些，为了他人与他自己的安危，今后也不应该有。  
他过去的亲密关系也因为他总是支支吾吾自己的日程和永远不能遵守约定而闹过不少矛盾。  
以前是他从没想过要说，可他此刻如此迫切地希望获得昆汀的一个约定，希望让他知道自己的全部，希望他答应会等自己回来。  
而他渴求的对象却是曾经的神秘客。  
两人之间炽热的鼻息还来不及冷却，彼得含糊地表示最近可能会比较棘手，暂时不过来了，说着就拉下面罩翻身荡了出去。  
这次的冷却期没有太长，彼得还是时不时过来蹭饭，偶尔蹭到床上，却再没有过夜。

彼得把那些恼人的回忆和想法都甩开，从带来的包裹里翻出一长串绿色的小灯泡，在昆汀家的墙角来来回回拉出一个圣诞树的形状，为这个房间增添了一丝节日的氛围。以前梅总会让他一起装饰圣诞树，中学之后期待就没那么多了，他偶尔还有些嫌麻烦。  
最后挂上厚厚的小袜子，在墙角贴好金色的星星，彼得满意地拍了拍手。可正当他准备再次翻窗离开的时候，身后突然传来了开门的声音。  
在主人进门的一刻翻窗逃走实在太有闯空门的嫌疑，彼得停下动作转身与开门进来的昆汀打了个招呼，以免造成不必要的误会。  
没想到昆汀却好像没看到他似的，跌跌撞撞地就坐进了沙发里。一阵阵酒气扑向彼得敏感的嗅觉。  
彼得知道他们今晚有个派对，也许他需要提醒一下昆汀，他手下那个看起来对同事毫不关心，一心写代码的程序员其实是个重度社交网络使用者，以至于彼得几乎掌握了他们公司内部所有人各种真真假假的八卦。他进窗之前还看到他发了条ins，背景里的昆汀正举着酒杯。  
他应该趁这个机会离开，可手都扶到了阳台的门把上，彼得还是认命地转身，帮昆汀倒了杯水。  
昆汀似乎已经没了反应，看来他能回到自己家门都是个奇迹。  
彼得帮他脱去外套，被各种混杂的香水味和烟酒味熏得皱了皱鼻子。还不等彼得去把衣服挂好，突然被昆汀拦腰抱住。  
“好啦好啦，放开我，我等会抱你去床上睡？”  
通常像是哄小孩儿一样说话的都是昆汀，彼得也突然理解了这种心理快感。  
昆汀却没有放开，反而往彼得身上又蹭了蹭。彼得却突然觉得有些膈应，毕竟这个意识不清的男人现在应该根本分不清自己抱着的是谁。他认真起来，稍加用力便轻松地把昆汀从自己身上剥了下来，挂好衣服回来之后，看到昆汀坐了起来扶着自己的额头。  
“彼得·帕克我劝你最好有点分寸，上床的时候用力过猛就算了，你揍人都知道不用死招，刚才差点拗断我的手。”  
“你还知道是我啊。”  
“不是你我现在就已经报警了。”  
昆汀接过彼得递过来的水一饮而尽，虽然口齿还算清楚，困倦和头疼却没有放过他，只是勉强撑着在和彼得斗嘴。  
“哦，我正准备走来着，你也累一天早点休息吧。”  
昆汀揉着自己的太阳穴，把一直拎着的袋子丢给了彼得。  
“给你带的。”  
那是个食盒，虽然已经凉透，却还是能闻到带着炙烤果木气味的油香。想来大概是派对备多的烤鸡，彼得道了声谢谢，说正好带回家吃。  
刚想转身，肚子却不争气地叫了起来。  
昆汀嗤笑的一声几乎响彻整个房间，他晃晃悠悠地站起来，拿过食盒丢进微波炉里加热。半只烤鸡下肚，期间昆汀还过来要了一口，就着彼得的手，故意咬到了他的指尖。  
接着昆汀又像变魔法似的，掏出了一大块树干蛋糕，甚至拿出一块解冻的肉排就要拧开灶台。彼得看他一会儿清明一会儿迷糊，生怕他开了火没放锅就要将肉放上去。  
“唉唉唉，不用了，你困了吧，去睡？”  
“还没洗澡呢……”  
看来这会儿又进入了神志不清的状态，昆汀打了个哈欠又靠到了彼得身上。彼得趁他无力反抗，想把他直接抗到床上，没想到昆汀执着地就要去浴室，彼得怕再弄疼他，只能带着他快速地淋了个浴，当然自己也弄得一身水，最后干脆脱光随意冲了一下。  
昆汀在淋浴的后半程，不只怎的就彻底安了心，放松下来任由彼得摆布，自己真的进入梦乡。彼得把他丢进柔软的床铺时，才有些庆幸他们冲了个澡，否则他也不愿昆汀的，他们的床上沾染上那么多混杂的气味。  
屋内终于恢复一片寂静，彼得刚才装饰的简易圣诞树发出绿油油却温暖的光。昆汀在熟悉的床上哼哼了两声，翻身朝着床中央，伸出了自己的手臂。  
那个彼得最喜欢的姿势，此刻没有任何旖旎的氛围，却对彼得是致命的诱惑。  
可或许至少这个平安夜，他可以放下一些无谓的纠结，投向这世上他唯一的安身之所。

——※——

> _唉，怎么天就亮了，我不过就刷了几个历战怪而已啊？算了，反正圣诞假期明天也不用早起。  
话说隔壁昨晚大半夜好像有点闹腾，不过也不算太扰民啦，我们这公寓还是挺好的，隔音效果也不错。  
_ _天都快亮了，去阳台抽根烟就先补个觉吧。_  
_啊，是蜘蛛侠，他这么早就要出任务了吗，真是为了我们纽约小市民的安全劳心劳力。虽然想和他打个招呼，不过今天就默默送他出发吧。_  
_唉，他怎么又回头了。有人叫他？他们在说什么来着没太听清，卧槽，怎么突然冲出来一个裸男啊……呃，身材还挺好的。_  
_哦，他是我邻居啊，我见过的，虽然就打过两次招呼，差点被他的蓝眼睛和笑容震得说不出话，也不知道为什么，衣服一脱差点就不认识了。_  
_唉，不是，我在说什么。_  
_等等，他、他、他、他们……？？？？？！_  
_干，也许蜘蛛侠真的是夜闯民宅，不过那可能不是非法入侵。_  
_因为他虽然不是我的邻居本人，他可能是我邻居的情人。_

——※——

“你快进去啦，又说自己是普通人又不穿衣服跑出来，会感冒的。”  
彼得从昆汀手里夺回对自己脸颊的控制权，连忙戴好面罩，在面罩伪装下，回味地舔了舔自己刚刚被亲吻过的嘴唇。  
“我在你那个小破袜子里准备了礼物。”  
“是什么？现在给我呗。”  
“不行，今晚自己来拿，圣诞节要有圣诞节的规矩。”  
“什么啦，一般不都是当天早上拆礼物的吗？再说你不是最不喜欢搞这些节日什么的。我只是随便弄着玩的啦，不用理它，年内我就收拾掉。”  
“这是我家，你得按我的规则来。”  
“呃，今天还不知道会是什么情况……”  
“逾期不候。”  
“…………皇冠羊排。”  
“呵，你觉得我会做？”  
“……买现成的，也、也可以啦。”  
昆汀挑起嘴脸笑了笑，抓着彼得的手臂凑了上来，彼得以为他要隔着自己的面罩再吻上来，可昆汀只是停在至近的距离，开口说话的时候又若有似无地碰到他的嘴唇。  
“你猜，没准我真的会。”  
“随便啦！”  
彼得大叫着荡了出去。  
做个假面英雄也有些好处，比如这种时候，不会让整个纽约的吃瓜群众都看到你绯红了脸颊笑歪了嘴。


End file.
